The Life and Sorrow of the Rose
by HPfan2412
Summary: Follow Rose Weasley on her terrific and tragic journey through her final years at Hogwarts as she embarks on an adventure that will change not only her life but the way she see's the world forever.


Silently Rose sat in her room, lost in thought. She was thinking about the party at Ben's house tonight; wondering what she should wear. During the Christmas holidays it was tradition that a festive party would be held the night before returning to Hogwarts. The party this year would be hosted by Ben – Rose's crush of 4 years – and would be held at his house in muggle London. The first time she met Ben was the day she started at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Rose had bumped into him in the corridor and they immediately took a shine to each other.

The only problem was that she didn't have a clue what she was going to wear for the party tonight and of course she had to look stunning. She had last spoken to Ben a couple of weeks ago.

_Flashback _

_Sat on her bed, earphones in her ears and her head resting on her fluffy pillow. It was a typical Sunday afternoon at her home in London; her mother had made the most delicious muggle meal (as usual) known as Sunday dinner, Rose's favourite; Rose was relaxing in her room with her hand drooped across her stomach when she heard her phone ring, she looked at the screen to see who it was and the second she saw the name she immediately shot up and answered the call. _

"_Hello" She greeted into the phone_

"_Hi Rose its Ben. What's up?" _

"_Oh nothing much, I'm just in my bedroom listening to some music." _

"_Oh. That's nice!" He stammered nervously _

"_What's wrong Ben? You sound worried."_

"_Oh it's nothing, I'm fine."_

"_Ok…. So why did you call?"_

"_Well….. I was just wondering if…. Well you know that I'm hosting the Christmas party this year right?" He stuttered._

_"Yeah. Of course I know." She said a smile on her face._

"_Umm… well I was just wondering if…" He stopped nervously._

"_What is it Ben?"_

"_Would you like to be my date?" He said quickly._

_Oh my gosh! Has Ben just said what I though he did? Seriously! __**She thought.**_

_"Yes! Of course I'll be your date!" Rose squealed ecstatically. _

"_Ok. Cool."_

"_Cool." Rose said hurriedly before quickly hanging up from excitement._

She hadn't spoken to him since that day, she was excited for the party tonight – she couldn't wait to see him- but the excitement was overruled by her nervousness. After a few more minutes she gave up on thinking about the party and rang Dominique instead.

"Hi Dom it's Rose."

"Hi Rose."

"I was just ringing to see if you'd help me get ready for tonight. I have nothing to wear and no idea where to start so I thought I'd ring you seen as though you're the most amazing cousin in the whole wide world and you're incredible when it comes to outfits, hair and make-up."

"Fine I'll help you but only because I'm the best cousin in the whole wide world. I'll floo over and be there in a minute."

"Thanks Dom." and with that Rose hung up.

Rose and Dominique where sat upstairs in Rose's bedroom getting ready for the party.

"Thanks for helping me"

"It's ok. I was going to come over anyway."

Rose was sat on an old wooden chair in the middle of the room, whilst Dom curled her fiery red hair. Her bedroom was quite big with a double bed in the middle of it piled high with an array of fancy cushions and fabrics and curtains draped at the head of the historic bed; a giant black trunk at the edge of the bed that Rose had filled with an assortment of memories. There was a wooden desk at the other side of the room and an empty space where the old, brown wooden chair should be placed, next to it lay a dark wooden wardrobe that looked like it was hundreds of years old but was in fact only a generation of age. Finally at the other side of the room was a plain white door that led to a modern bathroom with a Grosvenor back to wall bathtub and a simple sink and toilet; a fluffy black rug in the middle of the floor and matching black towels on the shiny metal radiator.

"So guess who asked me to be their date to the party?" Rose asked rather smugly.

"Hmmm let me think… it wouldn't Ben would it?" Dominique said with a grin on her face.

"How did you know?"

"Rose. Everyone knows you both fancy the pants off each other, so all I did was put two and two together."

"He fancies me?" Rose asked with a smile in her voice.

"Of course he does, Can't you tell by the way he's always willing to do everything for you and the way that he looks at you? He's like a lost puppy waiting for its owner."

"I thought he was just being friendly."

"Oh he was being friendly alright." She said with a grin as they both burst out into a fit of laughter.

When they'd finally calmed down Hermione called up the stairs to Rose.

"Rose do you and Dominique want some food before you leave?"

"No thanks mum, there'll be food at the party!" Rose shouted back whilst rolling her eyes.

"She's so protective sometimes; she still treats me like her little girl."

"That's because in her eyes you are her little girl. I wish my mum would run around after me 24/7 it would make life a whole lot easier." Dom teased but Rose noticed that there was a hint of truth in her words.

Rose decided to change the subject considering that she didn't want her mood to be brought downhill for the party.

"Who's your date for the party?" She asked

"I'm going with Rowan"

Rose knew that Dominique was trying to hide her excitement; she didn't like to be seen as the typical emotional girl.

"When did he ask you?"

"Yesterday evening, he sent me a text." Dom replied with a slight frown on her face although she concealed her emotion from Rose or so she thought.

"That's leaving it a bit late isn't it?"  
"He likes to keep people waiting." She stated.

With that Dominique picked up her large silver make-up bag, moved Rose's face so that she was facing forwards and began on her make-up.

Eventually Rose's make-up was complete and she stood up, stifling a yawn and made her way over to the bathroom where – on the wall – was a huge oval mirror. Rose looked at her reflection in the mirror and was left amazed, her mouth agape. She couldn't believe her eyes. All of her flaws had been erased every scratch, every tiny scar and every bump that looked out of place leaving Rose looking like a goddess.

Her eyes had been coated in a dazzling dark pink eye shadow that formed a perfect oval. Her usually baby pink lips were now coated in an alluring hot pink lip-gloss and her cheekbones had been finished with a touch of light red blusher, making her eyes stand out even more.

Rose went to touch her face where it was reflected in the mirror she couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She didn't look human. She gasped at her reflection.

"Do you like it?" Dom chuckled at her cousin's reaction to her work.

"Like it? I love it!" Rose exclaimed.

"You're welcome" She replied with a smile.

"What am I wearing?"

Dominique led Rose back into her bedroom. On the bed laid a black bag which contained her outfit. Dom picked up the bag and unzipped the zipper to reveal a short black dress.

Rose immediately took the dress from her hands and began to put it on taking extra care not to mess up her hair or smudge her make-up. Once she had finished she went back to the bathroom to take a look in the mirror.

In the mirror stood a goddess like creature. Her hair fell in eruptions of curls from her shoulders. She had dark tantalizingly beautiful eyes that immediately caused you to stare straight at her amazing complexion. On this creature was a dress that clung to her sides, showing off her curves in a very complimentary way. The dress was strapless to show off the girls shoulders and it formed a perfect heart shape around her bosom. The fabric of the dress was smooth with no flaws; it stopped just above the angelic creatures thighs. On her delicate feet she wore shiny black shoes that glinted in the light. In her hand rested a mysterious black clutch bag with a diamante black clasp.

Rose looked like something from a movie.


End file.
